


ART: Balloon John

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Balloons, Comic, Crack, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: That should teach John not to ignore Sherlock!- In which the balloon's ability to substitute John is subjected to a pretty hard test(I doubt it will seriously spoil you -any more than this summary did- but, yknow, it's based on a silly scene from TST, so be warned?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/155533685343/i-just-did-a-balloon-john-thing-idek)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/148791/148791_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/149053/149053_original.jpg)


End file.
